


Sakurai Ryou's Advice Adventure On Parenting, Confessions and Love

by grandebatbae



Series: Seirin Kingdom Alphas and Omegas [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Imperial, Bad Advice, F/M, GoM Kids - Freeform, I mean it's modern imperial but that makes no sense, KagaKuro Kings, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Sakurai needs advice guys, Some porn near the start, good advice, help him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: When Daiki married his omega/love of his life, Ryou, he made one thing very clear; no kids. So for years, the Omega Lord of the Aomine Compound in the Seiren Kingdom, watched as all of their friends had children.It broke Ryou's heart.Until one day the small, meaningful symbol appeared on his lower abdomen signalling that Daiki's wish had been denied.Lost on what to do, Ryou spends the week visiting his friend's compounds for advice on A) how to parent, B) how to tell Daiki and C) how to deal with the outcome.He seems to have forgotten his friends are a bunch of idiots.





	1. The Soldier and the Mushroom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had MidoTaka in mind but I love the thought of them already having kids and I ADORE SakuraiXAomine so...Let's go!  
> Each chapter is a different couple.  
> I can only compare the world/setting they're in as a Fairy Tale/SAO Level hybrid.  
> Enjoy.

Heats had become something out of heaven for Ryou, from the way his big, strong Alpha hovered over him in complete and utter lusting love, to the way the bluenette could barely hold back from ravishing the Omega due to his rut.

Daiki's arms were wrapped around his waist tightly and Ryou was being jackhammered up and down, grunting and moaning with every press of his mate's knot against him and the throb of the bite mark signifying their bond.

His small chest rubbed against Daiki's, nipples sensitive, all but intensifying the pleasure. Daiki stared into big, brown eyes. Anyone who thought his sweet, shy little Omega was exactly that in bed had no idea. Sometimes, the deer-like male could be a  _beast._

"Ryou," Daiki grunts, slowing his thrusts to increase the force.

"Daiki- Alpha- Knot me. Now!"

He knows there is nothing to come of it, but his body demands it because of the heat anyway. Moaning his husband's name, Daiki thrusts up and slam's Ryou down, knot breaking past the slick rim and immediately bursting in a complete wave of euphoria.

Ryou keens and whines loudly as he comes for a possible seventh time, drowning in the sensation of his mates pleasure. Things come back in pieces, as Daiki holds the far smaller man to his chest and falls to the side, exhausted.

Through the haze of it all; Daiki still pumping into him, the sweat on his skin, the scent of his Alpha, he manages to contemplate one thing.

_Had he taken his pills before his heat?_

 

_~_

 

 

That question was answered about three weeks later. That morning, Ryou remembers Daiki kissing his forehead in the still-dark hours, not wanting to wake the smaller male. Yet, the Omega was feeling ill and therefore drowsily conscious.

Early morning wake-ups had become the norm in their life. The Aomine compound, where the two lived and lead was in charge of Seirin's combatting. There, soldiers trained (once they left the academy at the Teppei compound, if combat was their desire) to join Seirin's army.

About half an hour after Daiki had left Ryou found himself vomiting. He had a servant draw him a bath. Only when the beta woman helped him undress, did she gasp upon finding what he spent his entire relationship dreading.

"Congratulations, Aomine-sama! A child!"

With a look of absolute fear and horror, Ryou met eyes with the small floral-like design, printed on the skin over where his womb was. He had others like it; the blue Aomine crest that grew upon his marriage and mating to Daiki that sits on his upper arm and the Omega symbol on his collar bone.

The floral design signified a presence in his womb. He was with child. He was with child and only the previous night Daiki had made another careless comment about how much he didn't want a 'gross brat' running around his feet. He says things like that all the time.

Immediately there are big tears welling up in deer-like eyes, a trembling 'sorry' escaping his mouth for only the maid to hear.

"I-I'm sorry, Aomine-sama? Are you-"

"P-Please just leave!"

Before the woman can argue Ryou is pushing the bathroom door shut so that he can lean on and slide down it. Immediately tears start streaming down his soft cheeks, a hand over his mouth to muffle whimpers.

Gently he places a small hand on his abdomen, thinking of the gathering of cells there that was made by him and the love of his life. That said love  _didn't want._

The sudden thought of Daiki giving him a disgusted look and demanding he get rid of it clouds the Omega's mind. It's enough to make Ryou let out a pained wail that echoes off of the bathroom's marbled walls.

 _"Sorry sorry sorry sorry,"_ he chants in a whimpering whisper. He doesn't know if he's talking to the baby or inadvertantly, Aomine. He's just sorry. Because this could have been prevented. Because it's going to be a problem. Because it's causing the hopeful part of him to be happy about it. But that was only a small part.

"Ryou-sama?" The Omega jumps when Imayoshi's voice drifts through the door, the Alpha and Aomine's second-in-command speaking in softer tones. "Are you alright? You have worried your maid and I can hear you crying."

Immediately Ryou jumps up and scrambles to his clothes (being careful to not cause too much abdominal stress), tugging his shirt on over his head to hide the mark. He calms himself down with a deep breath and wipes furiously at his eyes.

He's not telling the truth, but he's not lying either. Not only is he an awful liar but Shoichi will see through any ruse in seconds.

But...wouldn't he know the truth? The maid would not have said anything, right? Shima, her name was. They'd become somewhat friends. He's sure his distress would have been a message to  _keep it a secret._

Another deep inhale and the Omega cracks the door open, peaking through the gap at the bespectacled man.

"I apologise, Imayoshi san. Please, I'm just not feeling too well-" No lies there, "-And I'd like to be alone."

Shoichi gives his Lord a worried look for a few seconds, the maid standing at the bedroom door concerned.

"You see, Imayoshi-san? He's just ill is all." Ah, so it hadn't been a situation where the maid had purposely called the Alpha. He'd come across her. Ryou thanks her with all of his heart for going along with it.

Imayoshi decided not to press on the matter further and goes for a solution instead.

"Would you like me to get Daiki-"

"No!" The shout from the Omega startles all three of them but Ryou pushes on, "Please. I just need to be alone. My bath is run and I can change on my own."

With that, he pushes the door shut and locks it. It's futile, though; Imayoshi will report this to Aomine no matter what.

As Ryou gets undressed again, he tries to avoid looking at the symbol. He can't when he's sitting in the brass bath at the centre of the room though. He watches it with tear filled eyes, half happy, half mortified.

The Omega wishes to simply lie there in the water with a hand resting over the mark, thinking about his fantasy family. He'd invented it the night of the day Daiki had told him  _no kids._

That rule existed from day one, during their six years of marriage. It must be at least once a week that he has to mention it. Whether he's glaring at the eldest Midorima son for nonchalantly pointing out several of Daiki's flaws, or nearly tripping because one of the Akashi triplets are around his feet, the Alpha swore  _no children._

He hated them. And now he'd hate Ryou and God forbid- their  _child._

So he invented a fantasy family that he has been building in his head for a few years. Not too many children, just three. A boy, a girl and boy. The first two would have their Alpha father's hair and their Omega father's eyes. But the youngest, his baby, would have the opposite.

Pale chocolate hair and mischievous blue eyes.

 _Would he even get a chance to see what the child inside him would look like?_ Or... _Would Daiki make him...?_

The thought brings on a new whispered chorus of apologies and tears. Whilst he'd like to stay in the bath and cry all morning (or rather his entire life) he knew his Alpha would be up here soon to check on him after Imayoshi's report.

So when Ryou is dressing himself in the bathroom, tying his simple kimono for a late morning of touring the compound and perhaps, the markets, their is a heavy knock on the door.

"Ryou?" The deep voice sends different types of shivers down the Omega's spine.

"J-Just a moment! Sorry!" He calls back as he finishes dressing, thinking of the symbol.

He can't tell him yet.  _No,_ he's barely been able to plan. Instead, he'll keep playing the  _sick_ card.

With a trembling hand, Ryou unlocks the door and opens it. Immediately he is being engulfed in big, warm arms. Daiki's Alpha scent surrounds him. Ryou doesn't know if it's comforting or suffocating.

"Hey, are you okay? I could feel you freaking out through the bond. Imayoshi said you were sick," his Alpha whispers into his hair, kissing his head.

Ryou keeps his face pressed into that warm chest, nodding slowly.

"I just woke up feeling ill and I needed to be alone is all. It sounds odd, but it just felt so crowded," he replies softly. Daiki continues to pet his hair softly, before moving to take the boy's hand.

"Was it Shima? Do you need me to-" Ryou hears the protective tone in his mate's voice.

"No no, Daiki. Really, I love Shima!" He says, trying to brighten his tone but having it come out more desperate and panicked. Daiki doesn't seem to notice.

"Alright then. How about breakfast? Maybe something light, like fruit? A box of the best mangoes just came in from the Murasakibara compound. Himuro sent them here because he know how much you like them," the Alpha says, leading his Omega out of the room to descend the stairs to where breakfast is probably being served. For him, at least; Daiki had probably already eaten.

As the blunette speaks, Ryou can't help but be comforted by his tone. When speaking to his fragile Omega, Daiki is always a little softer; a little quieter; a little sweeter. Out of love or wariness it didn't matter. Ryou was grateful for it.

 

~

 

His tour of the compound was different than usual, because Daiki had elected to stay by his side for the morning. It was supposed to be a surprise.

It was then Ryou remembered that his mate would be gone for a week, away on a mission to assess some military outlets. It was not uncommon for Daiki to be away a lot, considering his position as Lord of Combat.

The High Alpha of Serin, Kagami Taiga, had once apologised profusely to Ryou for taking the Omega's mate away so often. Ryou kindly dismissed him, because if Daiki didn't go then the High Alpha would have to go.

If Taiga went, then he'd be leaving his High Omega Kagami Tetsuya behind, as well as their children. Ryou would rather be left alone than having  _them_ be left alone.

When Daiki was away Ryou was put in charge of the Combat Compound. It was usually easy, especially if Imayoshi was there too. Sometimes however the second-in-command was required on the journey.

This left Ryou to observe training and give advice and receive new recruits. At first he was skeptical of the way the trainees treated him, but eventually he realised that their love for him was genuine.

Whilst Aomine Daiki was a hard warrior with tough but supportive words, Aomine Ryou was kinder and sweeter, the kind of Omega gentleness many of the trainees, the Omegas in particular, needed. A soft, maternal touch.

The word  _maternal_ smacks Ryou right out of his reverie, drawing his attention to the scene before him. A match between two warriors. The silent and ever observant Mitobe and the loud, proud Hayakawa.

Daiki isn't watching the battle though, when Ryou looks up at him. Daiki is already staring back down at his little Omega, clinging to his arm like it's a lifeline. Perhaps Ryou should pretend to faint, so he can be left alone in his room to cry?

... _No,_ that will only make Daiki want to stay in Seirin with his mate. 

So, he gives his Alpha a big smile and applauds when Mitobe forces Hayakawa out of the line.

 

~

 

"Hey...you know I can stay, if you want," Daiki says to him that night as they sit in their bedroom. Ryou is curled up under their blankets, dressed in his sleeping ukata. 

It surprised Daiki when Ryou insisted on having a bath on his own. He blamed it on fear of being sick on Daiki, but the man let him go first anyway and has only just emerged from his own a few minutes ago. Really the Omega only wished to keep his symbol a secret.

"Don't be silly," Ryou smiles, yawning. It has been an emotionally exhausting day. "High Alpha needs you to do this. We don't want to trouble him- or the High Omega."

As Daiki pulls back the covers, he gives a slight chuckle.

"Tetsuya isn't like that and neither is Taiga. They'd understand if I wanted to stay with you."

He slides in beside Ryou, instantly warming the bed. It's a heat he always misses and truly does cherish when it's there.

"I won't wake you tomorrow morning," the Alpha says, tucking chocolate brown hair behind his mates ear. Ryou frowns slightly, looking up at his mate through the dark.

"What do you mean? I want to-"

"Sleep is the best medicine, Ryou. I'm not waking you in five hours because you won't get back to sleep and you  _need sleep."_

Ryou panicks. Despite everything, he wanted to see his Alpha before he left. Wanted that last hug and kiss for the week. In fact, he's surprise Aomine hasn't started caressing him in certain places yet. He guesses his Alpha has taken his sickness into account.

"Daiki,  _please._ Please don't sneak out. That's not fair. I want to see you before you go. It's not just three days and a ride to Shinkyo, it's a week out to the borders of Kirisaki Daichi.  _A week."_

Ryou can only feel the Alpha's arm under his waist. Knowing how to convince him he leans forward, pressing his lips against the warm skin of his mate's neck.

"Please?" He whispers softly, kissing him gently. "I-I'll just miss you so much. Won't you miss me? Doesn't seeing me before I go matter to yo-"

"Alright," Daiki interrupts, pulling the smaller body gently until Ryou is pressed up against his side. "I'll wake you up. And don't ever doubt that I miss you. Every second I'm thinking about you. Everything I look at I wonder you opinion on. Every time I hear someone apologise I think of your voice."

That earns his Alpha his own gentle laugh

Daiki continues rambling about how much he misses his mate while he's away. It's a sound that lulls Ryou to sleep.

 

~

 

Daiki keeps his promise, rousing Ryou with gentle, long kisses. Eventually the Omega wakes up in a sleepy haze, meeting blue eyes illuminated by the moon that's still in the sky.

"I'll see you in a week, beautiful. Stay sweet for me okay?" He says his usual line, with both lewd and loving meanings. "I love you Ryou. Be safe." He kisses the smaller man again. 

Ryou wishes he could go to the gates and wave the troupe off, but he can barely get a coherent thought together.

"I will, my Alpha. I love you too." He leans up to initiate his own kiss that lasts for a minute, before Daiki, dressed in armour, gets to his feet.

"It's only a week, okay? Get better Ryou. If you get any worse then call for Shintarou okay? It can only be some bug or maybe some food poisoning, in which case I want you to fire the entire kitchen staff."

Ryou rolls his eyes at his husbands antics.

"Besides, it's not like it's anything dangerous or you're dying or, God forbid,  _pregnant._ You'll be perfect by the time I get back." And if that doesn't make Ryou want to vomit again, nothing does.

With a last kiss to the forehead and a gentle  _I love you,_ his Alpha is walking out the door. Ryou has his hand against the symbol on his abdomen the whole goodbye.

He decides that today, he'll visit his friend Akashi Kouki at the Treasury Compound.

He might know what to do.

 


	2. The Lion and the Chihuahua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The advice adventure begins with the Akashi family, who live and lead in the Treasury Compound. Ryou thinks this is the best place to start. After all, Seijuro, Kouki and their children are so blissfully happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly didn't expect the reaction I got xD I hope you enjoy!

When the Omega eventually built his strength, he woke up, took a bath (Shima didn't say anything of yesterday's events) and dressed in a delicate black and red kimono.

"Can you bring my guards for me please? Sorry," he says to the old woman, as he sits in the breakfast hall alone at the head table. The table is supposed to have he, Daiki and any children they might have there. Instead he sits by himself. Well,  _not entirely._

"Of course, Aomine-sama. No trouble at all," Shima bows, before hurrying off towards the guards dorms.

Big, sweet, honey-brown eyes try to look anywhere but at his own abdomen where the beginning of his pup is. The fact that there was a  _living thing_ in there other than his own parts is _insane._ He can't help but give it a name, too. 

Natsuko, meaning summer child, for a girl. Sora, meaning sky, for a boy. 

He shakes his head vigorously. That's implying that Aomine will let him keep-...keep it. The thought nearly sends him on a downward spiral so he's glad when his guards, Susa Yoshinori and his superior, Harasawa Katsunori arrive.

"Aomine-sama," they both bow when they reach him. Ryou had only mastered not blushing insanely when people bow to him a year ago.

"G-Good morning, Susa-san, Harasawa-san. Won't you dine with me?"

It's a demand the men have to follow, however they do not sit along side Ryou (particularly because directly beside his Omega Lord seat was the Alpha Lord's). Instead they move chairs to sit across from him.

The young Omega has a feeling his mate left a message for the Alpha guards to keep special eyes on him.

"We hear you have intentions to travel to the Akashi-compound today. Is that right?" Susa asks gently.

"I do," Ryou responds, not looking up from the small fruit platter he has been picking at.

"Are you not ill, my Lord?" He continues.

"Susa, it is not our place to question," Harasawa intervenes, looking at Susa through long, dark bangs. The younger nods, accepting the fact.

After breakfast and his routine tour, with those guards and two more, Ryou left the Aomine compound to take the five minute walk to the Akashi's.

The treasury was the closest compound to the Alpha Compound or 'castle', where the Kagami family lived. They're close because Akashi serves as Taiga's main advisor, but also because the treasury holds all of Seirin's riches.

Closest to the treasury is the Aomine combat compound. This was so that if the castle or the treasury were under attack, there were soldiers close by.

Despite the walk being short, Ryou still felt the pressures, having to skim by the market place. As a result people were trying to offer the Omega Lord things that he didn't want. It prompts Susa and Harasawa to stay close to him.

The blushing, doe-eyed male only smiles shyly and declines the offers, trying to hurry through the crowds, lead by the other two soldiers accompanying them; Iwamura and Kasuga.

Eventually they're back out into the edges of the marketplace, nearing quieter areas. The dust and sand that coated the market's floor slowly turns to short-cut green grass, then hard marble flooring.

Ryou had always found the Akashi compound so stylish and proper. It holds treasures, so of course it looked so pristine and godlike. A marble floor entrance glistened under the sun, a neatly combed zen garden seated in the middle.

Bankers and accountants alike greeted the Omega Combat Lord politely as he entered, hands clasped in front of his red and black kimono. He knew where Furi would be, this time so early in the day. Outside with his children.

So, rounding the main treasuring building that held the entrance to the underground vault, Ryou could already see the Akashi family in the distance. Their home was at the very back of the compound for safety reasons, quite a walk away. Having been sick again that morning it was quite a distance for Ryou.

If the treasury was extravagant, the Akashi household was even more so. Sometimes Ryou wondered if Seijuro was trying to compete with Kagami's castle's architecture. The house was vast and elegantly designed, looking so bright and welcoming under the morning sun.

"Uncle Ryou! Uncle Ryou! Uncle Ryou!" An excited voice shouts. Ryou squints enough to see the second eldest Akashi child, five year old Katsumi, running towards him. The little girl has Akashi's bright hair (in fact, most of their children did) and Kouki's chocolate eyes.

Ryou is afraid of the strenuous activity it would take to lift her up, so he lets her crash into his legs with a tight hug.

"Hello there, Katsumi," he smiles, as the girl releases him to fit her tiny hand in his.

"Hello! How are you? Are you here to see daddy?" She asks, almost prancing as they continue their journey towards the house. Kouki is sitting on the front steps beside a small bamboo fountain, watching one of the twins, only a year and a half year old, splashing the water.

"I am indeed," he smiles politely.

Kouki meets eyes with Ryou when he's close enough, giving his fellow Omega a calming smile. Kouki practically radiated maternal care. One child is beside his knee, splashing in the water and the other is playing with blocks up behind his head.

Suddenly the Omega Treasury Lord moves to get to his feet to welcome his friend, but not before Ryou unintentionally snaps at him.

"Don't you dare! You stay right there!" He exclaims. Susa, Harasawa, Iwamura and Kasuga hang back.

Kouki laughs softly, resting a hand on his large, pregnant abdomen. Child number five. Or, like the last pregnancy, five and six.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm at the point where I'm so  _used_ to being pregnant I forget," Kouki chuckles, shuffling around on the step. He pats the space next to him and Ryou takes it happily, exhausted from the trek over there. "Tired? Now you understand why I just don't bother leaving anymore. I can barely make it across the plain to the treasury. It's like a hike."

Ryou is laughing as Katsumi comes over and sits in front of him.

"Did you bring uncle Daiki with you?" She asks, looking around like he might be hiding in the grass.

"N-No, sweetheart. He's on a mission," Ryou says.

"Besides, Katsu. You only want to see him so you can annoy him because he doesn't like children," Kouki responds, stroking his daughters hair. Yet, he doesn't fail to notice Ryou wince at the words.

"Nonsense, Kouki. Our daughter is incapable of being a nuisance." The controlled, authoritative voice of Akashi Seijuro still makes Ryou's hair stand on end, but he still turns to offer the Treasurer a smile.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun."

"Sakurai-kun."

He understands why people still call him that, and it's fine. It's not like he won't answer to it.

Beside him is their eldest son, the only child that ended up with Kouki's hair and Seijuro's eyes. Masaki, six years old, with a personality akin to his Alpha father. But Ryou found the boys measured responses calming.

"Hello, Uncle Ryou."

"Good morning, Masaki-kun. Have you been studying hard?"

"Of course. In fact I believe I am ready to be put in charge of the Treasury entirely."

Seijruo blinks down at his son with the slightest of frowns.

"Masaki."

"Father."

The two glare at each other, almost childishly.

"Boys," Kouki says, a gentle demanding tone in his voice. Immediately the two snap out of it, like the Omega is the Alpha commanding. With a critical glance at Ryou, Kouki understands that this isn't just a regular visit.

"Sei, could you take the kids for a while, before you go off to work please?" The Omega says, eyes not leaving Ryou's slightly hunched form.

"Of course."

The Alpha will always obey his Omega, Ryou thinks to himself. If true love existed, these two were the perfect example. Seijuro kneels down to first, share a short, chaste kiss with his pregnant mate before picking up his water-playing one year old.

Ryou doesn't know if that's Shigeru or Naoki. Both babies were twins with Akashi's hair and Kouki's eyes, like Katsumi. Ryou wondered how their parents told them apart.

Together, Katsumi and Masaki lift the other chubby baby up, following their Alpha father into the house.

Kouki watches them go, before turning to Ryou with a soft smile.

"How long?" Is all he asks. Ryou had a feeling it would happen. Perhaps there is truth in the theory that Omega's sensed when another was with child.

"Three weeks," he answers softly. He casts his gaze down to fiddling fingers. Oh, how terrified he was. They all knew how much Aomine disliked children and therefore how terrified Ryou must be. It's something he'll have to deal with, with each visit.

"Well I suppose I'll start with congratulations," he begins in the lightest tone he can. Ryou is thankful for Kouki's personality and is glad he came to him first.

"Thank you. I found out yesterday."

"Who else knows?"

"Just my maid, Shima. Imayoshi nearly caught on, as well as Daiki, but I convinced them I was just sick."

Kouki nods, unsure of how to comfort him on that. Neither of them want to make it too obvious to the four guards.

"I'm just...afraid. The one thing he's always been so adamant about is how much he hates kids and how much he doesn't want them. For me...they're all I've ever wanted."

Kouki looks down at Ryou's shaking hands. Immediately he reaches out and holds them gently.

"First of all, you need to calm down. Your anxiety and the separation from Daiki will only put strain on the pup. The first twelve weeks are always the most crucial. You could... _lose it_ very easily at this stage. M-Maybe on that note, you should speak to Kazunari or Tatsuya."

He hadn't even considered  _miscarriage._ No amount of genius doctoring by Midorima or complete and utter cautiousness could fix that, if it happened.  _Hell,_ Ryou thinks,  _it happened to the Omega Medical Lord, who couldn't be any closer to the hospital._

"But most importantly, Ryou, Daiki loves you. You'll remember that Kousuke and Yukio never wanted children. But the moment Satsuki and Ryouta were with child their minds  _instantly_ changed. Love fixes everything. I know you're afraid and Daiki's a rash person, but at the end of the day the two of you are mates and you need an heir. I'm sure no matter what, he  _will love the child."_

Ryou takes in the words. Whilst they do comfort him, they also make him afraid. He knew they loved each other, but was that love enough? As strong as Kouki's and Seijuro's? As Taiga's and Tetsuya's?

"It's not like you're facing this alone, Ryou." Both turn around to see Akashi leaning against the door, arms folded, looking out at the field. "Everyone will be supporting you. And, as I believe, that includesDaiki."

Kouki smiles at his husband, before giving Ryou an encouraging look.

"If he doesn't..." Akashi trails off.

"Sei," Kouki murmurs warningly. Seijuro just smiles, as if he were joking, but the three of them know how much wrath Daiki will face if he rejects his Omega and their pup. Everyone will be hunting for him.

The treasury Lords share a warm, loving smile. Ryou glances in-between them, feeling slightly awkward. But most of all it makes him miss his big, stupid Alpha.

 _"Ah! Daddy! Father! Masaki hit me!"_ Katsumi cries from inside.

"You're supposed to be watching them Sei!" Kouki snaps, hearing the girl's wails. Seijuro is already rushing inside. Ryou panics, but gets to his feet to help heavily pregnant Kouki get up.

"The only thing," he pants, placing on hand on his hip and the other on his belly, "-you can do, is be honest. Like I said. He loves you and once he senses his pup inside you, he'll fall in love with it as well."

As Kouki waddles into the house, towards angry yelling between two young children and a calming, authoritative voice above them, he turns to Ryou slightly.

"The first thing you should do though is see Shintarou so he can check everything is okay, or get some more nutritious foods directly from Tatsuya, or talk to Kiyoshi about early tutors." 

All of the suggestions send Ryou's head spinning, but primarily he tries to grip one thing in his mind that Kouki had said;  _Love fixes everything._

He knows he's invited to stay and perhaps have brunch with the sweet family, but now he's feeling rather tired and just wants to return to the futon that smells of his Alpha's scent. 

With Susa, Harasawa, Iwamura and Kasuga in tow, he makes his way back home, hand resting against his abdomen the entire time.

_'We sure do have some great friends, pup.'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE VOTE ON WHO RYOU SHOULD VISIT NEXT, AS SUGGESTED IN STORY!
> 
> •MIDOTAKA  
> •MURAHIMU  
> •KIYOHANA
> 
> We'll go through them all but I just want to know what order.


	3. The Medic and the Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't put it off- he needs to see a medic, as well as get advice from more of his closest friends. But Kouki's advice of 'Love fixes everything' doesn't seem to sit right with the happy Midorima couple, much to Ryou's confusion. (And fear)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, my favourite couple!

Ryou made the very conscious decision to wear pants and a blouse that day, instead of a pretty kimono. A kimono suited the five minute walk to the Treasury, but today the Medical compound is his desired destination.

Surrounded by his four guards again, Susa, Harasawa, Iwamura and Kasuga, Ryou begins his journey around the marketplace towards the medical centre in the Midorima compound. 

Having felt a little bit better, he decided not to request taking a litter or horse. He hoped the walk would do him good. Travelling through the bustling markets, past the Kiyoshi compound where the school is and nearing the farmlands helped take his mind off of the pup inside him.

"Uuuuncle Ryoooou!" Voices shout, just as Ryou and his men are enjoying the quiet that surrounds the medical compound. Its greeny and sun-lit white walls stand out against the blue sky, yet blend in. Ryou knows its thanks to Kazunari's designing.

Speaking of Kazu, the man is in sight now, walking from the direction of the Murasakibara compound hauling a box of fruit. The ones who had shouted Ryou's name were Haru and Rein Midorima.

Ryou smiles and waves, keeping to the trend of not attempting to lift any children up as he has done with Akashi Katsumi. So instead, five year old Haru with his Omega father's hair and Alpha father's eyes, and Rein with the exact opposite crash into his legs, hugging him tightly.

"Ryou! What a surprise to see you here," the Midorima by marriage grins. 

"Hello," Ryou responds with a soft smile. The children finally let got of Ryou's legs and opt to take both his hands instead.

"Haru! Rein! Leave your uncle alone," Kazu teases lightly, finally coming up to Ryou's side. The brunette notices the absence of a certain bundle of joy.

"Where's Kohaku?" 

Kazu smiles as the group starts towards the compound gates, "With his Alpha father."

Ryou knew (but would never say it to the medic's face) that Shintarou had a soft spot for all three of his children. Especially, after Kazunari's miscarriage with his third pregnancy. He was only 8 weeks along, unlike Tatsuya who was much further, but it hit Shintarou hard because he was the Alpha Medical Lord and believed he should have been able to do something.

They stopped trying for children for a while, very hurt by what happened. Then a year ago Kazunari got pregnant and three months ago had little Kohaku, the second boy.

The two chatter mindlessly as they enter the compound. If the Akashi Treasury Compound was grand and traditional and extravegant...well, the hospital was not far off. Tall and decorated with bright colours to create a safe, happy and sterile feeling. It contrasted vastly to the deep reds and golds of the Treasury.

"So, are you here for a checkup? I thought you already had one before your heat?" Kazu asks, trying to stop Haru reaching into the box he was carrying. Susa had offered to take it but Kazu declined with a grin.

"Yes... I'll explain. C-Could you come with me into the checkup?" Ryou replies, quietening to the guards behind them can't hear. Despite all the distractions- families coming in to see loved ones, a physiotherapy class happening in the corner of the garden, old people sitting by the waterfall -Ryou could feel Kazunari's suspicious gaze on him.

"Sure, I'll make sure you get Shin-chan," his fellow Omega tells him.

Through the gardens and onto the veranda of the main hospital, Kazunari decides to spark a cheerful conversation about how overprotective Akashi was when he brought Kouki in for his checkup the previous week. It helps Ryou to know the man is trying to cheer him up.

Instead of going through the buzzing medical centre the group walk around it, sticking to the patio.

Like in most compounds the family home is nestled in the back. It's quite a walk, the centre being quite large, but eventually they're walking along the back of the hospital where a small garden of healing herbs grows, just in case there is not time to get it from the Murasakibara Agriculture Compound.

Beyond that are smaller houses- the longterm wards for sick children and terminally ill patients. It seems a cheerful place however, with a few nurses here and there, small activities happening and pretty sights to distract. All designed by Kazunari.

"Papa, can I go to work with daddy today?" Rein asks politely, her bright green fringe curtaining her silver eyes when she looks up at Kazu.

The Omega smiles down at her, "You promised to come with me to the Treasury today to give uncle Kouki some things, remember?"

Rein pouts, "I don't like going there."

Out of the long-term village and into an empty zen garden with a shrine beside it. Ryou knew that Shintarou used that, more than anyone else, being the superstitious one.

"Is Masaki still trying to court you, Rein?" Ryou smiles down at the girl. She nods vigorously.

"Uhuh! Uncle Seijruo says it's because one day Masaki and I might get married. But what if I don't want an Omega boy? What if I want an Omega girl?" She says incredulously, waving her hands about. It makes Kazu and Ryou give her adoring smiles.

Though many may think that Rein has her Omega parent's personality, bits of Shintarou shine through. Already she has assumed she will be an Alpha. Ryou doubts that the eldest Akashi son would be an Omega. A Beta, perhaps, but not an Omega.

When the front garden of the house lies before them, Kazu kneels down to his children.

"Tell you what? If you go and find your daddy right now and tell him he needs to come home because uncle Ryou is here for his checkup, I'll let you go to work with him, okay?"

Rein ponders the deal for a while.

"Can Haru come to?" She asks. Kazu nods and the siblings celebrate with squeals before joining hands and running off back to the hospital. Ryou knew they spent a lot of time there and that people were used to it.

Susa, Harasawa, Iwamura and Kasuga stay on the front deck of the house, whilst both Omega Lords go inside. 

Ryou sits quietly as Kazunari talks and talks and talks, helping their housemaid prepare tea. Ryou does listen, enjoying the distraction. It's a story about Shun bringing his and Teppei's daughter in. It was time for the baby's needles and the Education Omega Lors was more distressed than his child.

When Ryou is seated with his host in the back livingroom, tea in hand, he can feel detecting eyes on him. Midorima Kazunari's Hawk-Eyes were good for many things and searching for an answer was one of them.

"Ne, Ryou? Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asks, silvery eyes glinting.

Sighing, the Omega combat Lord places his tea down.

"I-"

 _"Paaaapaaaa!_ _We found him!"_

The voice of Haru sweeps through the house. When Ryou leans back to peak through the doors of the tea room he sees an irritated looking Shintarou holding a tiny, bundled baby in one arm and being dragged by two children with the other.

"Shin-chan?" Kazunari calls out. Shintarou turns a skeptical eye on Ryou when he reaches the tea room, before that gaze turns to his husband.

"Kazu, what is the meaning of this?" He asks. The Omega seems to ignore him, jumping to his feet with a big grin. He rounds the table and holds his arm out, reaching for Kohaku.

The baby floats from one parent to the other. The way Kazunari cradles Kohaku into his chest, nuzzling the bundle and cooing, makes Ryou smile. And though Shintarou was never one for public affection, he automatically places his hand over Kazunari's, green eyes watching husband and child.

Then those eyes turn to Ryou. The young man was busy fighting down something like jealousy, watching the doting parents and knowing that he and Daiki may never be like that. The opportunity had presented itself, but was unlikely to happen.

"Are you feeling ill, Sakurai-san?"

Kazu rolls his eyes at his husband's formal use of Ryou's former last name, just as Akashi had.

"U-Um, yes. Well, I was," Ryou stumbles, looking back down at his tea, face glowing. All attentions seem to turn on him. Ryou closes his eyes and tries to come up with a way of explaining.

Suddenly, Shintarou beckons over the housemaid, murmurs a few words and gives Kazunari a pointed look. The Omega reluctantly hands over his baby to the maid, before she and the children walk back outside the house.

"Come to the clinic room, Ryou," Shintarou says, not looking at the brunette Omega. The greenette starts down the hallway, but not before Kazunari latches onto his arm, giving Ryou an encouraging smile.

The Omega Combat Lord follows the sweetest couple he knows down the hallway to their personal clinic room, where Shintarou tended to his friends (though he never called them that).

Once the door was slid shut Ryou felt like he was gently suffocating; calculating green eyes and curious silver eyes on him. The words live and die on his tongue, so instead he opts for the only thing he can think of.

He reaches down, grabs the hem of his blouse and slowly pulls it up, to reveal the mark of pregnancy over his womb.

Both Shintarou and Kazunari stare, mouths agape. Ryou murmurs out a pitiful apology, fighting tears as he lets the material drop. Obtaining professionalism, Medic Midorima pushes his glasses up before turning around and opening a draw.

"Kazu," he says, not looking at his husband who is still making Ryou uncomfortable with a shocked stare.

"Hmm?"

"Help Ryou onto the cot."

The words snap the Hawk-Eye from his trance and prompt him to round the bed to Ryou's side. He felt like making the argument that he was fine, but in truth the walk  _had_ exhausted him.

Once he's laying back against the pillows, face alight and heart racing, Shintarou begins his assessment. He asks Ryou questions without a drop of awkwardness, evident from the greenettes utter professionalism.

What  _does_ make Ryou uncomfortable is watching Kazunari slowly becoming entranced with his husband. He understood that; watching Daiki fighting got Ryou's blood pumping. Seeing 'Shin-chan' in this state must be exciting for his mate.

Especially, if he remembers correctly, with Kazunari's heat approaching.

"Tell me the symptoms of your illness," Shintarou asks.

"Um...exhaustion, nausea, lack of appetite..." The Omega trails off, trying to look anywhere but at the Medic taking notes or Kazu staring at his stomach.

"I can provide you with pregnancy-safe medicine for the nausea. You need rest, obviously. It'd help if you kept something of Daiki's close, his pillow, for example. As for the appetite-" Midorima stops talking and rips the paper he was writing on away, handing it to Ryou, "-give this to Tatsuya or Atsushi and they can provide some particular fruits and vegetables."

Ryou takes the paper in a shaking hand. With the assessment done, Shintarou allows him to sit up. After that, the three of them sit in a silence that lasts only for a few seconds, before Kazu finally speaks.

"Ryou...Are you okay?"

The question rests on his mind for a moment. He could lie, but with Hawk-Eyes his fellow Omega would see right through that.

"I'm...not. You both know how _he_ feels about children. I mean, do you remember when I was holding Kohaku at Kuroko's Kage Festival? He couldn't wait for me to put him down. I found out before he left but I...just couldn't tell him."

Neither Midorima seemed to know what to do. The couple shared a glance, before Shintarou came up with something.

"Who else knows?"

"My maid, Kouki, Seijuro. My guards don't suspect and Imayoshi's gone with Aomine."

 

"What did the Akashis have to say about it?" Kazunari asks. Ryou understands why; they obviously want to know where they should stand.

"Well, Kouki said love fixes everything," the Omega recalls. Shintarou lets out a disapproving grunt, prompting Kazunari to glare at him.

"Shin-chan! Don't be like that," his silver eyes turn to Ryou, "Of course it's true that love fixes a lot, but not everything, Ryou-kun. We all know Aomine loves you and that he's a great warrior and a good guy, but we also know he's not perfect."

He knows.  _He knows._

"We're only trying to present an entirely possible reality, Ryou," the Medic says, noticing the brunettes discomfort.

"I-I know, sorry. I just haven't really thought out the process of him...being mad and rejecting it."

Kazunari gives his Shin-chan a warning look, incase the man decides to bring up  _alternate_ _options_ for the child. He's surprised however to see the greenette giving Ryou something of a sympathetic look.

"Daiki's a fool," he says, eyes not leaving his teary, pregnant patient, "but he's not a monster. He'd never hurt his own child, born or not. Whether or not he wants to  _keep_ that child is a different story."

Ryou paws at his eyes as Shintarou stands up, the words like fire against his gentle heart. He knows, he swears he knows that it's a possibility. He just doesn't want to think about it.

"Unless..." the Medic suddenly says, back to the two Omegas, "Well, there are other things that could happen. It's your first pregnancy and you're spending the most vital part of it without your Alpha. Paired with the stress of not knowing how he's going to react, you could seriously damage your pup."

The words are hollow and still said without looking at him. Ryou looks from the tall man to his husband, who is looking between his knees, now seated in a more slumped position.

_Miscarriage._

"We're not...We're not saying it'll happen, Ryou," Kazu says softly.

"You're just showing increased rates of pregnancy illness is all," the greenette adds. Ryou doesn't even realise his hand is on his own stomach. "The damage it could do to you on top of the situation is huge. To make some...preparations, perhaps, speak to Himuro when you see him."

In silence, Ryou turns on the bed, legs hanging over the side. The only sound in the room is Midorima searching through the cupboards for some medicine for Ryou.

Kazunari being Kazunari breaks the silence excitedly.

"All we're saying Ryo-kun is have faith in Daiki, but be prepared if the worst should happen. Look on the brightside; there is a cute little pup growing inside you _right now_ and in eight months you'll get to meet him!"

The brunette smiles at Kazunari's attempt to cheer him up. It sort of works, imagine Sora or Natsuko with Daiki's blue hair and Ryou's eyes. 

He stays for lunch with the couple and their children. There's no more talk of the situation, but it's hard not to think about it. Especially when he sees the adoring looks Kazunari and Shintarou give each other.

When Haru asks about something 'Sensei' said in class, the couple answer him together, doting on their son. It was clear to Ryou which 'Sensei' Haru meant, because the question was about a silly pun.

Then Rein joins in with her own story of school and what her class had learned a few days prior. Tsuchida-sensei had been teaching them about flower arranging.

The more Ryou watched, the worse he felt. Every innuendo made by Kazunari that the children could not understand, every subtle and loving piece of advice Shintarou gave his children, every coo towards Kohaku... it all created tiny little cracks in his already fragile heart. By the end of lunch he was distraught.

It's clear that Rein has a small crush on Ryou. It's very endearing, and when he kisses her on the head before he leaves she turns bright red and hides her face in Kazunari's leg.

Deciding to visit the Murasakibara Compound the next day, Ryou begins the journey home with his guards.

And on the way, he remembers:

•Love fixes everything

•Have faith in Daiki but prepare for the worst

 

 

 


	4. The Titan and the King's Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou's fears are building in different places, especially with memories of the past. In attempt to further understand certain chances, he journeys to the Murasakibara compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of anything else to call Himuro in the chapter title...I know sometimes he gets called emo but not my favourite so...King's Brother it is.  
> As requested I will focus on how the couples met as well. I get that sometimes you read a story specifically for a pairing, like me with MidoTaka, and you're reading forever and ever and all you get is a glimpse.  
> Also I have a new AoSaku on the way because thEY DESERVE RECOGNITION

 

Distress was something that rarely came to him- because, honestly, Ryou stressed enough for them both. Usually he can ignore the normal hum of anxiety his mate naturally sent through their bond.

But not this time. This time, that hum was a full-blown  _roar._ It was scared and angry and confused all at once. That's the first piece of decay in Daiki's mind. The other is the situation at hand.

The mission was to check the standards of Seirin's treaty with Kirisaki Daichi. As expected it was holding up well. There was still a stigma there that Seiren was holding their Omega Prince, Hanamiya Makoto prisoner.

With Hanamiya still unmarried yet  _bonded with children_ to Kiyoshi Teppei, they were demanding a wedding.

So now things were being strengthened by marriage and  _Daiki_ of all people is the one to sort it out.

It makes him think of his own wedding, with Ryou. Unlike most of the others their wedding had happened in winter. Remembering how Ryou looked in his white and red Uchikake, smiling softly up at Daiki with a promise of a whole new world, brings the Alpha a dreamy grin.

"Still no letters from the Omega Lord?"

The bluenette shoots Imayoshi an irritated look from his desk.

"Like you don't know," He snaps, the jab lacking its usual bite. Imayoshi seems to notice.

"Perhaps _you_ should send a raven with a letter to the Omega Lord, then," The spectacled man suggests. He bows, much to Aomine's annoyance, then leaves.

He will.

He's worried.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryou can't actually remember the last time he saw Himuro picking flowers in the fields.

As the recently pregnant Omega steps foot into the Murasakibara compound, Ryou finds Tatsuya resting cross-legged in a rainbow of wildflowers. It sits to the left of the compound entrance, much smaller and peaceful than the vast farming fields.

Avoiding the large building where a lot of treatment and cooking and designation of village food happens, Ryou makes his way over to Tatsuya.

His fellow Omega seems to have not noticed Ryou yet, focused instead on helping his son and daughter pick flowers. Tatsuya and Atsushi's first son, Akio, was the eldest child of the next generation as 8 years old.

The second child, Tomiko, was a five year old girl. Both had Atsushi's hair with Himuro's eyes. Tomiko even had Tatsuya's beauty spot beneath her eye.

Tomiko appears to give her Omega father a gentle poke, prompting the male to swivel his head and meet eyes with his fellow Omega. If Kouki made him feel calm and Kazunari made him feel happy, Tatsuya definitely made him feel  _safe._

With the four guards staying back, Ryou follows the narrow path towards where the family are sitting. Considering the Omega Agriculture Lord and Alpha Agriculture Lord's personalities, Ryou is not surprised when the children do not react to him as his other friends' kids had.

In fact, Tomiko hardly seems to acknowledge Ryou's presence at all, instead searching for the sour grass that is edible. Akio only gives Ryou a soft smile, much like Tatsuya. It is clear to see which got what.

"I was wondering when you would come over today," Tatsuya says when Ryou is close enough to hear. The smile freezes on the dear boy's face, before dropping entirely.

"They told you?" He asks incredulously, blush building in delicate cheeks.

 _"Kazu_ told me, this morning. It's okay though, he only told me and I've only told Atsushi. You were going to tell me anyway, were you not?"

Ryou wants to argue that it's not the point, but he decides that Tatsuya is right anyway. He was going to tell him, of course he was, so it doesn't matter.

"It's nice to see you out here," he says instead, sitting down across from the other Omega.

Tatsuya gives him a knowing smile, "It's nice to be here again."

Ryou can still remember  _distinctly,_ the night a few years ago that the Murasakibara Lords lost their child at just below 9 months. Ryou and Daiki had been sleeping when Imayoshi frantically knocked on the door.

Ryou was asked to tend to Tatsuya, as the only thing even close to as comforting as an Alpha mate was Omega friends. Atsushi wasn't there for Tatsuya at first, because he was also grieving and had wandered off into the forest behind the Agriculture Compound.

So, Daiki was sent off to look for him. Even King Taiga joined that search, along with Okamura, Fukui, Liu, Imayoshi, Hyuuga, Kasamatsu and Kiyoshi.

Midorima was treating Tatsuya, with Takao's help. Kise, Kuroko, Izuki and Ryou himself were with the Omega, trying to calm him with their presence. It was the most awful thing Ryou had ever experienced, because he could feel that Tatsuya was yearning for his pup, for his Alpha, and for death.

It was an up and down process, varying from hysterical crying and falling into a fellow Omega's arms, to blood-curdling screams and digging his own nails in his flesh.

Eventually the group found Atsushi, brought him home, and Atsushi found Tatsuya. Ryou wasn't there but according to Kise it was a truly beautiful moment.

Back at the Aomine Compound, Daiki seemed deeply affected by the occurrence. He got very angry at Ryou when the Omega mentioned that it wasn't fair for Atsushi to leave Tatsuya when he needed him most.

Daiki yelled all types of things at Ryou. It drew Ryou's alternate personality and the Omega ended up screaming ' _at least he gave his_   _Omega a_ choice  _in having children!'._

Something changed in the Alpha's eyes and they didn't speak for about a week, or sleep in the same bed. Daiki stayed out at night, training or seeing to things, whilst Ryou slept. Then Ryou would go out and Daiki would sleep.

Eventually their bond hurt so much that it made Ryou quake in the night and Daiki's temper take wild swings. It drew them together. Daiki curled around the Omega's shaking form, whispering apologies from the bottom of his heart as Ryou calmed him.

They never spoke of it again.

"You should know," Tatsuya begins, gentle plucking a flower from among those surrounding him. Purple, funnily enough. "You're not going through this alone, Ryou-kun. And I mean that in two ways."

Ryou ponders the meaning behind the words, as Tatsuya ushers Akio over.

Of course he's not alone. Granted, his only blood-related family he has left is his mother, who stayed in the village he grew up in after Seirin's army rescued it from the clutches of an evil troop. 

That day is another that remained prominent to him. Ryou had hidden the children in his and his mother's house, because the troop were likely to take them before running away from Kinoko.

It is there that Daiki had found him. Ryou was covered in blood after killing two men that tried to break in. The moment honey eyes met blue, they knew they had found each other.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asks Tatsuya, watching as Akio leads his little sister towards the plant where they were likely to be finding Murasakibara. "I know I have the others. I know they'll be there if he-"

The Omega cuts himself off, avoiding saying the words.

A soft, cool hand reaches out and rests over his shivering skin. 

"You know he won't do that. You  _must_ know. In fact, Atsushi was confused as to why you were worried. He said something like 'Minechin just says stupid things' and then kept eating the icing off of the cake he had made. If he notices that Aomine isn't serious, then I promise, h _e's not."_

Tatsuya speaks a little firmer than Kazunari and Kouki, but with quite the maternal undertone. He wants to tell Tatsuya that he believes him and that he's right. But all Ryou can think to himself is that his older friend has it wrong.

"You know, if you're worried that you might end up doing this without support, you shouldn't be. Even if things don't go...how you want them to, you have all of our friends."

Ryou bows his head slightly, as if it would hide him from the truth and the message behind Tatsuya's words.

"Yes, I know."

Tatsuya chuckles softly, shaking his head, "I don't think you do."

Ryou frowns gently, turning his head to this side in curiosity.

"I said,  _two ways._ One, you'll have your friends. And two, you and I will be doing this together." He places a hand over his own stomach, "I, too, am with child."

Ryou's sad eyes drop away, filling with joy as he clasps his hands together, "Tatsuya! That's wonderful! Congratulations!"

He moves forward, opening his arms and gently wrapping them around Tatsuya's shoulders.

"Thank you," the other Omega says, squeezing Ryou's arm in an attempt to comfort him, because Tatsuya was happy to be pregnant, but Ryou was  _afraid._ "The kids just went to get Atsushi. He wanted to accompany me to my next appointment."

Ryou can already see them coming. He knew that if it weren't for the situation at hand, Murasakibara would have dragged himself there, taking all the time in the world.

"Won't you join us?" Himuro asks, and whilst Ryou would have loved to be there just in case they needed support, he doesn't know if his heart could handle watching a happy couple be  _exactly_ as he wished he and Daiki were.

After he came home from dinner with the Midorimas, his heart was crushed and he felt emotionally drained. His face ached from faking a painless smile and his bond ached from missing Daiki.

"I wish I could but... I really should be getting back to the Compound," Ryou smiles softly.

"Hello Ryouchin," a bored, drawling voice says upon arrival, "congratulations."

Ryou blushes, his usual state, and smiles softly at Atsushi, "Thank you, Murasakibara-san."

As the giant breaks off the end of his pocky, having it snatched from his hand by one of his children, he takes in Ryou's transparent expression.

"Are you still worried about Mine-chin?" He asks, moving towards Tatsuya.

"Atsushi," the Omega warns, reaching out to grab his mate's leg. The taller gives Tatsuya an annoyed look, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out more food.

"Minechin is dumb," he says, without looking at either Omega, "it will be fine. He doesn't know what he's saying."

Ryou has heard it all before, but he tries to accept it as genuine advice. He only offers the purple-head a nod and a smile, before watching in silence as Atsushi helps Tatsuya to his feet to head to their appointment next door.

The other pregnant Omega jumps when Akio, the eldest Murasakibara child, holds his hand out to him. Ryou takes his hand with a soft smile, impressed by the child's willingness. It was very unalike to his Alpha father.

With his guards in tow, Ryou walks with the Murasakibaras and their children to the Midorima compound.

 

"We shouldn't," Atsushi says, somehow producing even more food with the arm not wrapped around Tatsuya. The Omega looks up at his husband and frowns.

"We already talked about this," he says. Anyone else would ask what the problem was, but not Ryou. He'd usually leave such a thing to Daiki.

Tatsuya speaks up anyway.

"Kazunari is in heat, so Shintarou is away. We'll be seeing Kimura today."

At first, Ryou was woried for Shintarou's piece of mind. He would have been stuck with his antithesis and the offspring of said person. Ryou remembers however that their upcoming time together was obvious, when he saw them last.

"Did other people say things?" Atsushi asks, looking down at Ryou whom felt  _very_ tiny, but was oddly used to it.

"Uh, yes," he answers, understanding the vague question. "Shintarou and Kazunari think I should prepare for the worst."

Tatsuya scoffs, "Shintarou has always had little faith in others." Atsushi hums in agreement as they come to the entrance.

With a final congratulations, a nervous bow and some worried smiles, they part ways.

The sun is setting and Ryou adores the weather with all his heart. The sun creates a settling glow, and the temperatures are perfect. It's the kind of night in which he would request Daiki take a walk with him.

No matter what he was doing, no matter how important, his Alpha would smile and accompany him. 

They would leave the compound late afternoon. First, they would cross through the markets. There was the art shop Ryou loved to visit and buy all his supplies from. There was a sporting shop, where they would stop at for Daiki.

Usually the things they would buy were sent back to the compound, but they would continue their walk out to the cliff edges, where the fishery and docs compound was. 

The Kasamatsu children would always run up excitedly, greeting Ryou and ignoring Daiki. Kise and Yukio's youngest son Shiro would wobble along, holding his oldest sister's hand. 

A chubby arm holding a flower would reach up to Ryou, with a big grin, and Ryou would take it with a soft smile in return. Later, Daiki would put in in his mates hair. 

They'd wander past the Murasakibara compound. They used to see Tatsuya sitting in the flowers, but since the incident it had not repeated, until today. Ryou always insisted on physically seeing either Kouki or Kazunari. Daiki would say  _pick one,_ but in the end Ryou would always see both.

By the time they were back it would be dark.

And not once, from the moment they left the compound,  _had Daiki let go of him._

They were always holding each other. Everyone said so. 

Ryou cries that night again realising their last walk together may have  _really_ been their last walk.

 

In his haze of tears, he thinks: 

 

•Love fixes everything

•Have faith in Daiki but prepare for the worst

•Based off of Daiki's stupidity, it will all be  _fine_  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new Alpha/Omega will be out soon. Same pairings but more centred around HayamaMiyaji, MidoTaka, KiKasa, KiyoHana and AkaFuri (in that order)


	5. The Light and the Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the people who know Daiki best offer their advice to Ryou. But is there something they're keeping from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE LAST NOTE;  
> THE PAIRINGS HAVE CHANGED FROM ImaHana and KiyoIzu TO KiyoHana and MoriIzu.
> 
> I'm really sorry about the previous note. I'll delete it soon :)
> 
> Please check out my other KnB Omegaverse fic 'The Rejected Club' same pairings but in high school :D

 

  
The sun hasn't even risen when Susa appears in Ryou's room, waking the Omega Lord up for a monthly duty usually handled by Daiki.

As fast as he can, Ryou bathes and gets dressed in his most practical kimono. 

Seiren is a rich kingdom. It always has been and it always will be. Surrounding the lands however around half a day's ride out are villages and homesteads.

One, in particular, Ryou grew up in.

Every month a medical team accompanied by a guard and a representative of some of the other compounds travel to each and provide service and care.

Accompanied by Susa, Ryou hurries down the steps of his stilted home and into the dirt barely kissed by a rising sun. A group has gathered at the gates; Nakamura Shinya from the Fishing Compound, Kimura Shinsuke, Miyaji Kiyoshi, his pregnant Omega mate Miyaji Kotarou and his brother Yuuya from the Medical Compound and Fukui Kensuke and Liu Wei from the Agriculture Compound.

Behind them on the dirt road outside the gate are great carts lead by stallions.

"Oh! Ryou-chan!" Kotarou grins excitedly when he sees him. The blonde moves to predictably _sprint_  towards his fellow omega, but a telling grunt from Medic Miyaji has his energetic mate rethinking it. Kotarou smiles back at his Alpha before approaching Ryou slowly.

"G-Good morning, Kotarou-san!" Ryou exclaims, blushing _not_ when the other bows, but when his eyes catch that slightly round tummy of his.

The group at the gate bow to the Omega Combat Lord respectively.

"I-I'm so sorry, Medic Miyaji, b-but I'm not sure which squad Daiki usually sends with you. _I'm sorry,"_ Ryou says frantically.

"Squads D and C, Ryou-chan! They accompany us to the villages," Kotarou smiles. His joy makes Ryou feel a little bit calmer, smile contagious. Other omegas have such an effect.

"I shall collect them for you, Lord Aomine," Susa says, nearly scaring Ryou out of his wits as he forget he was there.

"Uh- thank you, Susa-san," he responds. The brunette standing in for Imayoshi nods to his superior, before turning around and heading to the dorms on the other side of the compound.

Ryou looks back at Kotarou, staring down at the small jut in his shirt.

"Kotarou-san..." he begins softly, staring at the blonde's abdomen, "You're not going, are you?"

Forest green eyes stare at him for a moment, before they snap shut in laughter, "Of course not, silly! Kiyokiyo hardly lets me step out the door these days, let alone the kingdom! I'm just here to help and see him off."

"I see," Ryou says, failing to hide the disappointment in his voice. He was hoping to confide in Kotarou whilst they travelled the outer-limits. The omega's often joyous outlook on life may be the positivity Ryou needs today. Even now Kotarou is blocking the sun from him, making his own stature look like it's shining with the back glow.

"Forgive me, Lord Aomine," a deep voice says from behind Kotarou. It's Medic Miyaji. When he appears from behind his mate he gives Ryou a once over. "By order of myself and Medic Midorima, you will not be attending today. For the same reasons as Kota."

"Ah, Kiyo! It's okay, no one can hear," Kotarou grins, leaning back to kiss his Alpha on the cheek.

"Doesn't matter. We understand it is a, uh, _sensitive_ issue, so the rest of the group have been told that you are ill and under Lord Aomine's orders, unable to attend." 

The excuse is easily believable.

"Th-Thank you... I'm sorry you had to go to such trouble," Ryou says softly with a light tinge to his cheeks.

"What? Don't be sorry, Ryou-chan! Oh, and congratulations! Our babies can be best friends- or mates! What do you think, Kiyo?"

"Yeah yeah," Miyaji murmurs, casting a glance over at the group, but Ryou can see the way the topic makes the ever protective Alpha uncomfortable.

"Pfft, you don't care; as long as it's not an Akashi, right?" Kotarou grins, mentioning his old friend's family.

"I'd rather no one at all," Miyaji relays, folding his arms. "Alpha, beta or omega."

"What about Isamu?" Kotarou says, rocking back and forth on his feet. Miyaji reaches out and places a hand on his mate's back to stop his movements.

"That's _different."_

"How?"

"Isamu's tough."

"You're assuming our baby will be weak, Kiyo?" Kotarou pouts.

Miyaji rolls his eyes but his hand stays where it is.

The whole time Ryou stands there, staring on with a lost expression at the interaction. Loving parents, mates, talking about their children.

What Ryou would give for one night curled up in Daiki's arms as they coo to their unborn baby and prose stories of what he or she may be like.

Daiki would probably immediately think 'Alpha, Female, marry Prince Toshio, the name Aomine will reign supreme' or something like that. Then he'd grin down at Ryou and admit he was joking and say that it didn't matter what gender the baby was.

It was their baby and that was all.

Ryou might tell him about his dream of their family.

When the smaller man is brought out of his reverie, the Miyajis are staring at him with concerned eyes. Ryou moves to apologise but he catches the sight of a large herd of people to his right.

Upon turning to face it the group exclaims, _"Good morning, Lord Aomine."_

They bow and Ryou _just_  manages to not jump or squeak. 

He bows back, fumbling over words before he manages to choke out a half decent version of a speech Daiki would give. He apologises for not accompanying them and hopes their visit will be prosperous for the outer-limits.

Daiki always said to him that the soldiers loved him like they loved their mothers. Daiki was the strong and demanding father, whilst Ryou, soft and gentle, made a perfect mother figure they all respected.

On top of that, most were told the story of how Daiki and Ryou came to meet; that Daiki found the omega in a pool of blood, but not his. The blood of people he had killed with his bare hands.

_Respect._

He looks away when Kiyoshi reluctantly kisses Kotarou goodbye, fingers brushing softly over the top of his mate's stomach.

The thought of going back upstairs into his room, curling up under the sheets with one of Daiki's shirts and remaining dead to the wold is tempting.

Not today. Today, Ryou has someone else to visit.

 

◊◊

 

Kotarou tries to leave Ryou and his guard at the gates of the palace, but Ryou kindly asks Susa and Kasuga to accompany the four-months-pregnant Omega back to his home on the Medical Compound.

Snaggle tooth glinting in the sunlight, Kotarou waves a heady goodbye to Ryou, who smiles back with a small wave before taking the first step up the palace stone staircase.

Fifty-two steps. If Ryou were any less trained and fit he may have died half way up. Daiki used to insist on carrying him up there, but Ryou would blush so much at the watching eyes from the extravagant gardens below, as well as the guards manning every corner, that his mate had to let him walk.

The entrance itself was almost the entire length of the Aomine Compound. The steps had small carvings in them, as did the walls lining them which were made of quartz and embedded with gold decorations. A tiger's face was the biggest attraction, taking up a large portion of the wall on the right.

Along the top sat vast braziers nestling a roaring fire. At the steps narrow, coming away from the wall, a garden can be seen below on the palace ground. Greenery and flowers with fountains in the corner.

Princess' Airi and Orisa can be seen with their nanny, feeding the fish in one of the ponds. The picture brings a smile to Ryou's face, who is so distracted he fails to notice the presence before him.

"Ah, what are you doing here, Ryou?" A deep voice says from the top of the steps.

King Kagami Taiga comes into view as Ryou heaves his small body up the last step, halting to bow low at the sleepy looking King beside him.

"Good morning, Kagami-sama," he greets with a bow. It's something he was rarely able to do. His Alpha is _not_ prone to treating Taiga, who is his best friend/rival, like the King, preventing Ryou from respectful niceties.

"Ah, good morning."

"Yes, good morning, Ryou-kun."

It takes less than a second for Ryou's trained eyes and senses to pick up where Tetsuya was, but it still gives the other Omega enough of a fright to make him jump and shout.

Ryou panics and immediately and bows low, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"Hey, is it true Ryou?" Kagami interrupts almost _excitedly,_  leaning forward into the brunette's space as he freezes in his bowing stance. Ryou recoils with a deep blush.

_"Kagami-kun,"_ Tetsuya snaps.

"I was just asking."

"It was rude."

"But-"

_"Rude."_

The King sighs exasperatedly, giving his mate a dull look, "Yes." He turns to a silent Ryou, "I'm sorry."

Panic rises in the Omega's system. Immediately the doubt crawls in. A King should not apologise to him, he is simply- 

"We were on our way to see you, Ryou-kun. We heard you were not attending the outing, so we thought we'd come to you," King Tetsuya says, stepping forward and taking Ryou's trembling hands into his own before the Omega can begin a flurry of apologies.

"W-Who told you I was..." The brunette trails off, averting his eyes.

"We hear most things," Kagami says roughly, turning around to walk back through the palace doors. Tetsuya places an arm at Ryou's back, ushering him in. 

"This time however, Midorima-kun came to us and expressed concern over your wellbeing. We thought it was a good idea to see to you, since we know Daiki better than some of the others."

_Not better than me,_ a small, small voice in Ryou's mind says.

It was the omega's very intention, coming here today. He knows Tetsuya, Taiga and Daiki all grew up together with a few of the others. He knows about their great feats which earned them the titles of Miracles.

The connection between Seiren's Light and Shadow however tops everything. The two had a relationship Ryou admired on a spiritual level. They were made for each other.

He used to think he and Daiki were made for each other. Their flaws and perfections suited one another like puzzle pieces. Soft and gentle, hard and harsh. A contrast unrivalled by any other joining.

Until four days ago.

"Here, we can talk in this tea room," the Omega King says softly. Those large blue eyes remain just as blank as they tended to be even in this gentle state.

Yet Sakurai finds Tetsuya comforting. 

Once they were seated around the table, Sakurai nervously burying his hands in his clothes, the royals set their expectant eyes on the pregnant Omega.

"I found out the day before he left, in the morning," he explains softly. Tearful eyes stare at the backs of his own hands, "I didn't intend to tell him before he left, at all."

"Sorry," Kagami says immediately, "I shouldn't have sent him."

"N-No!" Ryou interrupts, "I-It's...good. I-I miss him, but I needed this time to just... _talk."_

Taiga and Tetsuya share a look. Ryou feels the conversation they have in that split second.

"Who have you confided in so far?" Tetsuya asks.

"Uh... the Akashis, the Midorimas, the Murasakibaras," Ryou lists softly. His head snaps up with wide eyes, "I wasn't avoiding-"

"Yeah yeah, we know. Besides, we've been so busy organising the next Kage festival this is the only time we've been available to talk," Kagami Interrupts.

_Good,_ Ryou thinks. There was a part of him, however small, that truly was avoiding the Kings. As mentioned repeatedly they _know_  Daiki. They might have news Ryou can not bear to hear.

"We think- And, we say this with the utmost optimism -it could equally go either way, Ryou-kun."

A chill races down Ryou's spine. His stomach drops and his blood seems to run cold. The urge to vomit is there, because if anyone had the opinion that Daiki would abandon him, the two people in front of him were the worst to posses it.

_They know him too well._ Inwardly he mentions that he should stop repeating that to himself.

"But that means there is a equal chance he will come to accept it, maybe even right away. That has to count for something?" Kagami tries, leaning forward slightly to catch Ryou's down-cast eyes.

The omega just sits there, shaking. It doesn't help at all. Too many good things have fallen into Ryou's lap in his life. His Alpha accepting their child was not going to be one of them.

He'll be alone.

"Do-" He chokes back his own voice, reluctant to ask the question he desperately wants the answer to. 

"Please," Tetsuya says, reaching forward with his hand, "ask anything."

Ryou swallows his nerves, "Why is he so against having children?"

The query seems to surprise them; perhaps it even makes them nervous to Ryou's eye. He watches as the couple share another look. Taiga shakes his head 'no'.

No to what? What aren't they telling him.

"Papa! Mama! Where are you?" A tiny voice echoes through the palace hall outside. Ryou clenches his teeth despite his love for Prince Toshio, one of the Kagami children.

"I've got it," Kagami says, standing up. His scarlet eyes lock onto Ryou for a moment, who receives a curt nod before the King excuses himself.

"When you tell Aomine-kun," Tetsuya begins, "You should start with that question."

Ryou frowns and speaks without thinking, "But _you_ clearly know the answer." The 'Why can't you tell me?' remains unspoken because he comes back to himself, panicking about his rudeness and moving to apologise.

"It is not my place. It is something only Taiga and I know. I implore you Ryou to consider all possibilities at once and _prepare_  for all of them. I wish we had a better answer for you, but Aomine-kun can be unpredictable in these situations."

Ryou just nods, thanking his fellow Omega softly. He came here with false hope for some sort of positivity from them.

What also hurt was Daiki not informing him of this secret he shared with the royals. He had told his Alpha everything and believed it to be the same in response. He simply believed Daiki hated children and did not want any more responsibility.

Tetsuya's eyes read clear sympathy and compassion for Ryou as he walks him out. The Combat Lord feels stupid, his effort for naught. All he has gained is more pain.

It was silly to think that the Omega King of all people would lie to make him feel better. It was true. It was a very possible situation; Daiki abandoning him. After the Murasakibaras' input he let his guard down.

Outside his four guards wait patiently for their Lord to return.

"Thank you," Ryou says, turning to bow even thought the King wouldn't want him to, "I'm sorry to bother you."

It seems Tetsuya wants to say more, but Ryou feel his own anger and disappointment drive him to turn away from the palace almost immediately after he straightens up. 

An equal chance. It was all down to his Alpha's choice. Does he love Ryou enough to accept that this is something he wants? Will he love their child?

Will he send Ryou away?

His guards seem to notice something is wrong, but none of them comment. They've probably assumed he simply misses his Alpha. It's true, but a part of Ryou is hoping Daiki takes a long time to return.

Upon walking through the Aomine Compound gates the classes training nearby wave excitedly at their Omega Lord. Ryou gives a half-hearted smile in return. Any other day he would walk over to them and watch.

Not today. Today his thought are of curling up in his bed clutching one of Daiki's shirts.

"Excuse me, Lord Aomine!" One of the house servants comes running up to the exhausted Omega, a piece of rolled parchment in his hand. He bows to Ryou respectfully when he stops, before holding the parchment out to him.

Ryou takes it in one dainty hand and recognises the seal immediately.

"A parchment has arrived from Lord Daiki." 

 


End file.
